grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kronos: King of Titan of Time and Agriculture
Kronos the King of the Titans and the most powerful child of Gaea and Ouranos History The Titans were the youngest of the three races born to Gaea the Earth and Ouranos the Sky after the Hekatonkheires and the Cyclopes respectively. All were detested by their father, but he both feared and hated the elder children so much that he imprisoned them in the abyss of Tartarus. Enraged, Gaea got pregnant and told her remaining children to avenge their brothers and overthrow their draconian father. Kronos the youngest was the boldest of all his siblings and only he would agree to help his mother in her revenge. Using a powerful synth fashioned in power by Gaea, he pierced Ouranos and claimed his supremacy over the universe. During his reign, Kronos would usher in an great era of peace and prosperity for the Titans and took his sister Rhea as his bride and queen. His rule would also see the genesis of mankind and be called their 'Golden Age'. However, Kronos abandoned his imprisoned siblings to their fates out of the belief that they would only pose a threat to his authority. At the height of his power, Kronos was warned by 1st from Ouranus then by Gaea that he would be supplanted by his own child just as he had usurped his father long before. Determined to avoid this fate, he decided to swallow three of his six children alive so that they could never overthrow him. A grief stricken and horrified Rhea pleaded with Kronos to spare their children but with no success. Kronos' wife would secretly give birth to her last three children and deceived her husband into devouring a swaddled stone/gem from Gaea instead. This rescued children Hera, Posedion,and Zeus would be them who would machinate their father's downfall. Hera was given to her uncle Oceanous and Aunt Tethys apart of the Oceanid Posedion was sent 1st with Gaea and later his Cousin Helious Zeus also 1st lived with Gaea and later he meet his brother Posedion and Helious Knowing that any children he fathered with Rhea were potentially dangerous, Kronos would have a brief affair that produced Chiron. When Zeus grew to adulthood, he infiltrated his father's palace on Mount Othrys and slipped an emetic into the Titan Lord's drink which forced him to disgorge Demeter, Hades, Hestia, and The Kronos Stones. Kronos' children quickly declared war against him and eventually triumphed in the consequent Titanomachy where his followers were banished and their Kronos was dismembered into thousands of pieces by Zeus who used the very weapon that Kronos had used to eviscerate Ouranos. Abilities As the Titan King, and the father of the Big Three, Kronos is the most powerful Titan, he also possess the Might of Heaven Superhuman Strength: Cronus possesses vast levels of superhuman strength and can lift 100 tons without using his other abilities to amp his strength. Superhuman Stamina: Cronus' highly advanced musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins, granting him almost limitless physical stamina in all activities. Superhuman Durability: Cronus is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and extreme temperatures and pressures without sustaining injury. He is also capable of surviving, unprotected, in the vacuum of space for a brief period of time. His resistance to injury surpasses that of many other Olympian gods. Immortality * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his great resilience, it is possible to injure Cronus. However, like all members of his race, he is capable of recovering from injuries with superhuman speed and efficiency. However, he is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs and would require magical assistance to do so. Cronus is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. He is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins but can be affected if exposed to great quantities. Strength level Class 100,Cronus can lift approximately 100 tons2. Prowess in Battle: Even for a Titan, he has enhanced strength, as he was stronger than his children Chronokinesis: As the Titan of Time, Kronos is able to limited control and manipulate time to a certain degree He can freeze objects by stopping time around them. He can slow time down outside a certain area like in Olympus or hades Titanic Energy: Like other Titans, Kronos can release a blast of energy from his body. Titanic Divine Form: Like the gods, Kronos also has a Divine Form. However, Dionysus describes Kronos’ Divine Form as being extremely powerful, incinerating any being less than a god/Titan, even if they aren't looking at him and are only in his presence. Manipulation: Kronos is a master of manipulation, rarely doing things himself and getting others to do them for him. During the series, he tries to corrupt demigods into turning away from the gods and join his cause (though children of the Big Three are shown to have more resistance to this). He can even manipulate the gods to some extent, as he managed to manipulate Ares into starting a war among the gods. Later, many minor gods join Kronos' side. Because of his manipulative nature, he is sometimes called “The Crooked One. Kronus possesses the conventional physical attributes of the Olympian gods. Like all Olympians, he is immortal: he has not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. He is immune to all Earthly diseases and is resistant to conventional injury. If he were somehow wounded, his godly life force would enable him to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of his bodily molecules to cause him a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a god of significant power, such as Ouranus or even Zeus, Poseidon and Apollo or for a number of Olympian gods of equal power working together to revive him. Cronus also possesses superhuman strength and his Olympian metabolism provides him with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. (Olympian flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Olympians' superhuman strength and weight.) Cronus can also tap into and manipulate extraordinary mystical energies to perform feats of magic. His level of mastery is equaled or at least rivaled by other gods such as Zeus, Odin or Vishnu. He can conjure considerable fields of energy into shields and concussive force and create interdimensional portals for moving between dimensions (such as from Olympus to Earth and other dimensions). He can shapeshift and change his form into various animals such as horses and rams. He can call upon Gaea for additional energies without having to tax his normal godly powers. Contrary to belief, he has no prophetic abilities of his own. At His full extent of power he could match Zeus Hades and Posedion combined in power with the latter all Possession equal portions of The strength of might s although Zeus possessing the blessing of Heaven greatly boost his power enough to match Kronos kronos possessed extreme strength and stamina, which can be attributed to his massive size. As leader of the Titans, he is one of the most powerful and his strength, durability, stamina and resilience is arguably almost as great if not completely matched with Atlas. He was also the only Titan brave enough to stand up to Ouranos, dismember him, and become the new ruler of the world. Kronos gave his remaining powers to Gaea, Kronos' powers showed similar capabilities to that of his sons Zeus and Poseidon, being that he could control lightning and thunder. Limitations: Like all the Olympian gods, Cronus is dependant on ambrosia for retaining his youth and vigor. He cannot die due to his immortal status, but he is reliant upon ambrosia for his youth and vigor. Without it, he takes on the physical appearance of a being several millennia in age.